<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Relax by CorranBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284720">Just Relax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue'>CorranBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Touch-Starved, stretching session</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody needs to relax, and Obi-Wan knows just what to do...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Tree!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At the end of a long sparring session with the general, Cody sat down with a sigh and rubbed his sore muscles. Any trooper worth their salt knew that you had to spend time stretching out your sore muscles after exertion, but knowing something and putting it to practice were two different things. There wasn’t generally much time after a battle to work on your body, unless of course you were in the medbay, which meant you were literally working on your body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody looked around the sparring room, noting with suspicion that all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>vode </span>
  </em>
  <span>had left, resulting in an empty room aside from himself and the general. He would turn his neck to look at the man presumably standing behind him, but his body was so tight and sore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if Match can give me anything for the pain. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cody mused to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cool hands touched his neck and Cody jumped, letting out a pained gasp at his movement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” He protested, trying (and failing thanks to his limited mobility) to swat them away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, Cody,” Obi-Wan soothed, rubbing his hands along Cody’s neck. “Just relax.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“General, this is hardly the place-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan laughed. “I’m not trying to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cody. Not here. How uncivilized.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody stopped his escape attempts and sat still for a moment, caught up in the feel of cool hands massaging his tender neck. He leaned into the loving touch and craned his neck back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Was all he could manage to say as he felt Obi-Wan slide down to sit behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been so tight lately,” He moved his hands in unison along the muscles in Cody’s neck, slowly progressing into his hair. He grabbed handfuls of the black locks and gave gentle tugs as he went along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to relax for me Cody,” Obi-Wan leaned closer and hummed in his ear. “Can you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By this point Cody’s eyes were fully closed. Growing up on Kamino as a clone, he had been denied almost any physical contact aside from what the instructors permitted. Now, as an adult, he loved any and all contact he could get. His brothers routinely slept in dog piles in the barracks, but as an officer Cody slept alone. Until his relationship with Obi-Wan, that is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan brought his hands down from Cody’s hair and onto his back. He gently dug at the knots he found on the way, alternating between hard pressure and gentle caresses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of blissful massage, Obi-Wan moved to Cody’s side, placing one hand on his neck and the other on his chest, gently pushing the man onto his back. Obi-Wan placed a chaste kiss on his lips and turned to his legs. He methodically worked his way along his commander’s body, relaxing every muscle and tendon, draining all the pent up stress from his body. Obi-Wan might have engaged in a little use of the force, but that could be forgiven. What the council didn’t know wouldn’t kill them. Obi-Wan seemed to be saying that a lot lately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody was in heaven, and couldn’t even be bothered to think about what rumours would be flying around the station, as it was clear this whole situation had been orchestrated in an attempt to get Cody to calm down and rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody left out soft puffs of air as Obi-Wan worked through difficult spots on his legs. His calves were particularly tight, the muscles there clenched around really bad knots. Obi-Wan gently got them to relax and release their grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan seemed to be running out of places to work on and his hands slowed down. Cody soaked up every precious feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and attempted to focus on Obi-Wan’s beautiful face. He couldn’t feel the force, but he was sure that his pleasure and relaxation filled the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan grabbed his left leg and gently stretched it out, lifting it off the ground at an angle and stopping at the exact right spot. After holding the stretch he repeated the process on Cody’s other leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody watched as Obi-Wan came to lie beside him on the mats. Cody reached out and pulled his lover flush against his body. Obi-Wan tucked his head under Cody’s chin and rubbed a hand across his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody kissed the top of his ginger locks and murmured a quick thank you before retreating back into the blissful silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan trailed his hand up and down Cody’s chest and delighted in the pleased shivers the contact gave his partner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent a long time in the room simply relaxing before either of them moved to get up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sat up first, ignoring the sleepy grumbles from the other man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” He said. “Let’s get you some water, a shower, and some sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan pulled Cody onto his feet and was immediately swept into a close hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cyare.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I love you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>